Unknown
by IlieseCade
Summary: Dont read. Its a really bad story lol. Im not going to work on it, but i dont want to delete. Id make it private if i knew how. my first attempt at fanfiction Iliese, a 23 year old with powers surprising even herself, gets close to Eric Northman, a 1,000 year old vampire, in hopes that he knows what she is. eventual Lemons, reviews are nice :
1. Choices

_**Please review! **__**J let me know what you think, if I should continue writing, if I should change anything, what you think might happen. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Choices**

It was nearly dark and the sun just barely lingered above the horizon. Any other time I would've been inside my home by now, but tonight I felt rebellious and stayed camped in a lawn chair on my front lawn a little longer. I knew it was a risk, but it had been months since I'd last seen the nighttime sky. Ever since the great vampire revelation, I never went outside after sundown. I wasn't afraid of vampires, by any means. I knew of supernatural beings my whole life.

I might even be one.

I was first introduced to the vampire world when my twin brother, Cade, was turned 5 years ago. From what most vampires have said, it is very rare for a vampire to return to their family after their mortal life has ended, and even rarer for a vampire to still have any human emotions toward their family. Cade is most definitely an exception. I think our connection remains because of the bond we have had over the span of our 23 years. Although, he still looks 18 (and he will forever), where as I can pass as 21 on a good day (and look 30 on a bad one). Even when he was alive, there were no physical comparisons between my brother and I. He attracted everyone. And I do mean **everyone**. Men and women of all ages found his short blond hair, large green eyes, and tall, muscular physique irresistible. I've never even had a boyfriend. I've never been told I'm ugly, but when standing next to him, I feel like a wart covered troll (I assume he makes many people feel that way… He really is that good looking).

As for me, my body is naturally shapely, which is good since I refuse to exercise or eat healthy. And I can tell men appreciate my large chest ("curves in all the right places" as they say) because I feel a wave of lust coming from them when they see me. It's not like that happens often, but it's kind of a self esteem booster when it does. My hair is long, wavy, and a very dark shade of brown, which is a pleasant contrast with my sapphire-esque eyes. Height wise, I'm 5'8"… my brother is 6'3". So seeing us standing side by side, no one would think that we are related, let alone twins.

But there is more than physicality when it comes to my brother and I. There's personality and emotion; we are very much the opposite in that respect as well. My brother is beyond outgoing and social. I don't think there is even a word to describe how outgoing he is. During his human life, he was a celebrity. Not just any celebrity, THE celebrity. He was offered countless movie roles, he sold out concert arenas, and had millions of fan pages dedicated to him (even one for his big toe!). Luckily, nothing has changed since he announced the whole "being undead" thing. He actually may be even more famous now, if that's even possible.

My personality developed based off of being known as "Cade's sister." I don't think more than a handful of students in school called be by my name. Teachers even called me "Cade's sister" when I raised my hand. And the real shame is, I like my name. Iliese. It's relatively uncommon and it's a name that can be traced far up into my family tree. Anyway, I became shy at a very early age, which is understandable considering the large size of the shadow my brother cast over me. My mama always used to say "Cade took all the looks and I took all the brains." He's not dumb, necessarily. He claims he had more important things to do than learn and read. I, on the other hand, had nothing else to do. I may not be much, but I am smart. Sometimes I just know things, without having read about it, or people telling me. Cade always found it eerie, he understands me more know though. He says that he knows I'm different? I'm not sure what that means, but I think it's why he won't let me go outside after dark…

Being a twin is like being emotionally and mentally handcuffed to someone. Not that I would ever attempt to escape my brother, but I couldn't even if I tried. He can always find me. Which I find reassuring because I know that I am safe should a human ever try to harm me. He is just a baby in the vampire world though. So should I ever be in danger from a vampire even just a year older than him, I know he'd fight but we'd probably both die… not really something I want to think about…

I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting outside once the sun had completely set. From where the moon rested, it must have been near 30 minutes. 50 minutes after I usually went inside, as ordered by my very protective vampire twin. Any other night he would have come over to keep me company, but it was new years and he had been hired to perform at a vampire bar, _Fangtasia_, a little ways down the street. I took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air. It was chilly, but bearable with a jacket on.

_I should go see Cade perform tonight…_

I don't know why I had this feeling of rebellion, tonight of all nights. Cade said after the revelation that I would no longer be safe at night. He didn't say why, but I trusted him. And I knew he was telling the truth, because I sometimes just know or can sense such things. I'm not sure how it works, or what it is…

_Maybe an older vampire will know what I am! _

_That's a horrible idea, Iliese! Yeah, just walk into Fangtasia and tell the oldest vampire you have weird powers, I'm sure that'll turn out great… _

Thank you sarcastic inner monologue.

I knew it was a bad idea… and it wasn't because of my "sixth sense" or whatever. It was common sense. A human walking into a vampire bar is dangerous enough, but on one of the wildest of nights for both humans and vampires, it's bordering suicidal.

_I'm going!_

I didn't have a death wish. But fuck! I was tired of being alone and bored and good. Starring up at the infinite stars, it seemed as if they blinked on and off and I felt a wave of calm and then a rush of excitement! It was as if they were winking at me, giving me permission to have fun, for once in my life.

I ran inside, dashing to my closet to find something to wear. _Shit… _

All my clothes were either boring jeans and t-shirts or pajamas. Suddenly, I remembered Cade's ex-girlfriend had left some clothes in his old room! As quickly as humanly possible, I reached his closet. She had better taste than I remembered. There were two possible outfits, both of which smelled of dust because they had been hanging in there for over 5 years. But luckily, they weren't too fashionably behind the times. One option was a 1950's inspired dress. It was beautiful. It was a slate grey halter top that cinched at the waist with a tiffany blue ribbon and then flared out to just above the knee. Not exactly my style, but hell, disobeying my brother was certainly out of the ordinary for me too. The other was a purple pant suit… Okay, really no decision needed to be made. The dress was the only option.

Once I zipped up the dress, I looked in the mirror. The shock was overwhelming. I couldn't remember the last time I wore a dress, but I really couldn't remember the last time I felt beautiful! I truly felt beautiful. I was astonished how well the dress fit! It showed just enough cleavage and leg to be sexy, but not be seen as a slut. I paired the dress with dark blue, round toe 2" heels that Cade's ex also left behind. Fortunately for me since I only own flip flops and converse. As for makeup, I am not an expert, but I often get bored so I have had my fair share of nights filled with applying my makeup for entertainment. Tonight I wanted to match the beauty of the dress so I went all out; Red lipstick, dark grey eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner… the works. I decided to wear my hair down, mainly because I didn't have any idea what else to do with it. On the way out the door, I quickly grabbed my pearl earrings that my mother passed down to me (her grandmother passed down to her, and her grandmother before her, and so on). I also found my grandmother's jeweled, pale green star like brooch, which I attached to the tiffany blue ribbon just above my hip. I took one last look in the mirror.

_Damn, not bad at all!_

I may be a little over dressed, but fuck it. After this night, I'm sure Cade will be so angry, I wouldn't be surprised if he locked me up.

I arrived at _Fangtasia _within 5 minutes of leaving my house. It was packed! There was a line of fang bangers and vampires outside that went on for I'm sure a mile down the road! Being Cade's sister was finally going to work in my favor. I found a parking spot directly in front of the bar, good parking karma as I call it. My nerves were off the chart. Anxiety and excitement took turns tag teaming my mind. But confidence was the name of the game tonight. I stepped out of my car and headed straight for the front door. All the while planning to use my brother's celebrity status as a golden ticket inside. I reached the bouncer and flashed him a confident smile and just as I was about to speak, he opened the door and said "Have a good time, sexy. Hope to see more of you inside." My confusion must have been apparent because he laughed at me and then grabbed my hand to help me up the few steps leading into the bar.

_I thought this place would've been hard to get into…_

Once inside I realized why there were so many people waiting in line. One, the place was very cool and seemed to be worth the wait. The design and atmosphere was a perfect balance of relaxed and "watch out: we can kill you." Two, all those people were outside because the fucking place hadn't opened yet! I was standing in a room of a dozen vampires (plus a dozen humans playing the role of vampire cocktail). All at once everyone turned to me. Panic overtook me, but I managed to maintain my composure… just barely. I flashed a smile blankly at the room, avoiding making eye contact. They couldn't glamour me. I know this because, well I just know things; also, Cade had tried and failed. As calmly, but as quickly as possible, I made my way to the nearest open booth; acting as if I belonged there the entire way. Eyes began to shift away once I sat down. All except one pair. They were very blue, I noted. I caught myself starring back, and looked away. His stare, however, remained unwavering. I glanced back, he was very attractive, to say the least.

_Sexy would apply… actually, every synonym for sexy would apply!_

He was very tall, blond (which usually isn't my type), blue eyes, dead (really not usually my type), and a body that could burn fire it was so hot!

_Hellllo handsome! You're invited to the pants party! _

I never thought about anyone that way. I am normally so innocent. But tonight, something changed in me. This new year is different…

The whole time I had been thinking, I hadn't realized I was still gawking at the good looking vampire man across the bar. I really wasn't trying to be flirtatious or suggest anything by my looking at him for so long, I honestly just got lost in thought. I'm not sure what he thought, though. When my eyes caught his again, I only sensed curiosity, and some hint of attraction (I knew for sure those feelings were his and not my own because I was HIGHLY attracted to him).

_Pity… No lusty feelings from him_

Sitting alone, I began to feel mildly uncomfortable. I wasn't making the best impression, and I was catching the other vampires looking at me hungrily and, yep, there's the lusty feelings (all of which were very unwelcome unless from the dead blue eyed blond). While scanning the room, feeling wave after wave of disgusting emotions, I again lost myself, only to come back and see sexy vampire sitting directly across from me.

Obviously caught by surprise, who knows how long he had been sitting there before I noticed.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before. I'm Eric Northman" He said wearing an award winning smile.

"Hi? (long pause) I'm (another pause) Iliese?"

Not the most becoming of introductions.

"Welcome to _Fangtasia._" He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the back of it and inhaled deeply. He sighed and his fangs peeked a little.

"What is that enchanting perfume you're wearing?" he asked still holding onto my hand.

_Perfume? I knew I forgot something…_

"I'm not wearing any, It's just me, I guess" smiling at his compliment.

"Interesting…" His smile turned into one that could cause to be worrisome.

I wasn't the slightest bit afraid though, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

His eyes fixated on mine and I could tell he was trying to glamour me. I felt his power filled stare and a pressure on my mind, but it was easily blocked. I began to feel annoyed. Not my own annoyance, it must have been radiating off of him because it was intense. But I smiled, a sincere smile, and chuckled a little at his failed attempt.

"No use in trying to glamour me, It doesn't work" I said with a shrug.

"Interesting…" he said again, "How could you tell I was trying to glamour you?"

Luckily, his annoyance was replaced with curiosity again, and a dash of confusion.

"Other vampires have tried before, and it work for them either" I explained to him.

The other vampires being Cade and his entourage. It was all done as an experiment after one night Cade's manager, Ollie Kris, wanted me to stay in my room while he and all of Cade's buddies used my house as an orgy buffet. Needless to say I rescinded their invitation on the spot. After that my brother had all of them try to glamour me just to see if I was really immune to it. It kind of turned into a party trick.

I decided not to elaborate on which vampires. I wanted Mr. Eric Northman to see me as Iliese and not Cade's sister.

He sat still, staring to the side, as if he were thinking, and again said "Interesting…"

I could tell his interest in me was rising, especially because "interesting" was becoming his new catch phrase.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to hang around vampires, if your dress is any indication" he laughed at his observation and waved his hand towards my rather wholesome dress. I glanced down to my dress and pouted a little.

He laughed at me, just as the bouncer had.

Maybe I didn't look as good as I thought. Not that I was looking for anything in particular tonight.

_Denial… you know you want him!_

We both turned to watch as the patrons began to file in through the front door.

"Just in time, perfect examples!" he exclaimed, drawing my attention back to him "All of these _women_, if you can really call them that, are barely clothed and leave very little to the imagination. Where as you look stunning, have me wanting to see more, and I have a _very _active imagination."

His devious smile sent shivers throughout my body, and I couldn't help but shyly smile back.

Suddenly, I felt a weird connection to him. Like déjà vu. No, not déjà vu exactly, more like we were destined to be living this exact moment. As if everything that had ever happened, happened so I could be right there, with him. The feeling was so abrupt, and I couldn't decipher what it was. I narrowed my eyes and looked into his. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I couldn't look away; His powder blue eyes pierced mine and a long moment of silence passed between us. The whole bar seemed to go mute. That is until a waitress interrupted our strange exchange to take our order. Beyond surprised, I let out a little scream and nearly jumped out of my skin! I noticed everyone in the bar had turned to see where the sound came from, and were staring at me.

I was sure I my face matched the too small of a red halter top the waitress was wearing.

As I was trying to regulate myself, I ordered a vodka and cranberry. I was embarrassed, I probably just made a total fool of myself as I so often do. Feeling a hint of fear from the waitress as she walked away, I looked back at Eric. His fangs had dropped and he was glaring at my neck. My pulse sky rocketing must have caught his attention and now he only saw me as a nice snack and maybe a fuck, I wasn't the best looking or easiest lay here in his mind, but there was something about me…

_Ugh, I wish I didn't know that… At least he doesn't think I'm a slut._

"Have you been in Shreveport long?" I asked in an attempt to distract him.

_Breathe, calm down._

He didn't reply, and kept full attention on my jugular.

I kept my breathing fluid, and I felt my heart slowing to a normal pace.

"Not very long, compared to how long I've lived" he said, lifting his eyes back to meet mine.

His perfect smile was back, and I couldn't help but feel a little grateful for being on the receiving end of it.

"How old are you?" I asked, letting my curiosity outweigh my manners "If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's hard to keep track after so long, but I would say a little of 1,000" He had said it as if it was not an astonishing amount of time.

"Interesting…" I responded, mocking the way he had said it previously. I tried to stifle a laugh but it was no use, and wound up giggling like a school girl. He was amused too which I found relaxing and was happily surprised to find a 1,000 year vampire with a sense of humor.

"Do you know what I am?"

I don't know why I asked it! I hadn't planned it! My stupid fucking mouth!

_A little too comfortable with the deadly dead man, Iliese!_

I began to worry. Vampires are deadly, political, and all of them are capable of being the most vicious creatures on earth. Who knows what would happen to me if knowledge of my "powers" came out.

Eric leaned forward and inhaled the air around me. He was concentrating with such an intensity, I daren't move.

_He doesn't know!_

"You don't know?…"

He seemed a little shocked, because, of course, I said it right before he was going to. His smile disappeared and I was overwhelmed with his suspicion. He thought I had read his mind. I couldn't, but if I said that, it would only just seem like I could even more so. I decided to sit quietly, but I wore my disappointment openly. Even though it was stupid to ask, at least I may have died knowing what I am. If he kills me now, it would suck… no better way to put it.


	2. Devil's In The Details

**Chapter 2**

**Devil's in the Details**

I wasn't completely oblivious to my "abilities" or whatever they are. Thanks to the insane amount of information accessible on the internet, and my annoying amount of free time, I had discovered that I am an Empath. Not very supernatural; all it means is that I am overly sensitive and highly aware of what others are feeling. I'm sure everyone is capable of sensing feelings, but I seem to be more in tune with, or maybe better practiced at, feeling emotions and pinpointing where they are coming from (especially in a crowded room).

As for "knowing things," all the internet had to offer there was that I may be clairvoyant? But I didn't know exactly what to search for, so I just typed "sometimes I just know things" into Google. The irony of not knowing what to search is not lost on me. It's just so difficult to explain. I don't see the future, per say. It's just a flash in my mind. If someone were to approach me, I might get a flash in my mind, and then know their name is Dan, or Lucy, or how old they are.

These are not the only reasons I feel I'm not entirely human. I have faint memories of my childhood where I experienced some strange things, and perhaps caused some strange things to happen. But most of it is a blur, and I can't tell for sure if the memories are real or not. And I have no one to ask. My brother is all the family I have, and he is not comfortable talking about our childhood. Someday he'll have to talk to me, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Eric was still sitting across from me, still suspicious, curious and confused, still trying to scare me by showing fang.

_Still looking beyond sexy…_

My disappointment had helped to ease his suspicions, thankfully, otherwise he would have had no problem dismembering me, slowly.

Leaning as close to me as possible with a table between us, he asked "What are you?" in a breathy whisper. His cold cheek brushed mine, making me shiver head to toe.

I just merely shrugged, keeping my head down.

With a sigh I looked back him, clearly my shrug wasn't a good enough answer because he was eyeing me intently. "I don't know!" I said, sounding a little more irritated than I meant to. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the back of the booth, I was not going to apologize.

Anger, lust; lust, anger. Intrigue. Lust. Anger, again.

Angry he wanted to fuck me, angry he was intrigued by me, angry he was angry. Apparently, he was angry.

I didn't realize it right away, but when I crossed my arms, I had pushed an extraordinary amount of cleavage together. Figured out where the lust was coming from… I undid my arms, and straightened up. Eric began to say something but I looked away…

I knew as soon as Cade arrived. I looked towards the back door where I knew he would enter. And he did, frantically scouring the room. No sooner had he seen me, he was beside me. He stared at me intently, pushing out fear and anger. Both emotions seemed to be fighting which should be at the forefront. Anger won out. He broke his gaze from me as soon as he realized who I was sitting with, or rather who was sitting with me seeing how _he_ came to sit with me. Cade bowed down low at the waist, nearly resting his head on the table.

"Sheriff, it is a pleasure to see you. I see you have met my sister." he said resuming his standing position next to me. His anger dissipated completely, his heightened fear washed over me, and I began to feel the same, although I did not know why.

Eric raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes in my direction, feeling rather amused.

"I have, although I was not aware she was your sister." He smiled at me and then to my brother. Cade forced a smile and then grasped my hand.

I found I liked hearing Eric talk. His accent was lovely, of Scandinavian descent, but lightly mixed with all the other languages he spoke throughout his many, many years. He was powerful, of course, but he seemed nice enough to me. There definitely was a giant stamp on his forehead that said "DANGER!" in big, bold, red letters. I was naïve, not stupid, but naïve. Even still, I wasn't particularly scared of him… okay, maybe I was a little stupid.

I fixated a smile on my face, for no other reason than I had no reason to _not _smile. Sure, Cade was angry at me and was scared Eric would kill us both. Sure, Eric wanted me with an apple in my mouth on a giant silver plate (well, probably not _silver_). I was content to be out of the house.

"Sheriff, if I may excuse myself and my sister, she will be helping me with my performance tonight." Cade said as he bowed to Eric, again.

With that Eric seemed to light up. He was anxious to see my role in tonight's show. I guess he no longer cared about what ever I might be, and only cared about getting into my pants. Typical male, accidentally flash a little boob and they forget what they're mad about.

His lustful feelings were most welcome though, not that I would make any point in letting him know that.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Iliese. I look forward to the show. We'll have to continue our conversation another time." He smirked but this time he was trying to be enticing AND frightening.

Like he had to try!

I smiled shyly, not knowing exactly how to respond, I nodded towards him "Sheriff…" and then followed my brother away from the table.

"How could you be so stupid?" Cade yelled in a whisper so only I could hear. How he managed to yell at me and whisper was beyond me.

Vampires: Living, dead, oxymoron's.

"What did you talk about? Did you tell him anything? Do you know who he is?" We were in his dressing room, away from super hearing vampire ears. Cade took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. I stood in front of him, his hand in mine, waiting for a chance to speak. I took his unnecessary deep breath as a good point to start answering.

"Cade, I'm so sorry I scared you. Please, don't be angry with me." I squeezed his hand to let him know I truly meant no harm. "I just wanted to see you, it's been so long since I've gone out. And tonight I just couldn't stand it anymore!"

He was still a little mad, but understood. After all, he wouldn't let me go out after dark, and he can't go out during the day. Not for the same reasons, but same effect… kind of.

"As far as Eric's concerned I'm just weird and attractive." I explained, leaving out any actual details that may or may not get me into trouble.

Cade wasn't exactly happy that Eric had his eyes on me because he wanted to feed on me and then some, but he thought it was better than the alternative.

"Okay, well, problem avoided then!" Cade sighed with relief.

"You are going to have to perform tonight though, the Sheriff expects it."

Oy vey! Cade's shows were extravagant and way over the top,

especially since he was turned. Before, he was in a pop boy band

called "The Jocks." It was 5 preppy, football player, pretty boys

who sang and danced moderately well. Now, Cade is known for

being very avant-garde, playing into the role of creepy famous vampire. Nude tight rope walkers, nude jugglers, people covered head to toe in latex doing interpretive dance as Cade sings random words. It's all very lucrative, and nude (No wonder Eric was excited to see me perform, he probably thought I would be nude fire dancing). But, Cade'll throw in a couple of his teeny bopper hits if someone requests.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't exactly fit in with your show…" I was beginning to regret this night out and it was only 8 o'clock.

"You can sing any song you like, and there's a grand piano! We'll just light it on fire after your song!" Cade's excitement was enough to convince me, I owed him this much, and it's not like I had a choice.

******will be adding more soon!******


	3. Illusion Of Safety

**Chapter 3**

**Illusion Of Safety**

My nerves were off the chart. I hadn't sung in front of a crowd since my parents were alive, and that was 11 years ago. My brother and I used to sing together and put on little shows for family and friends. We were actually quite good. I was always proud of my aptitude in music; I learned to play piano by the time I was 5 and I had been singing since the I started talking. I have many fond memories of my father and I harmonizing Beatles songs and James Taylor. He was older than most dads, so I developed an eclectic taste in music because of him. I've always been told I'm somewhat of an old soul, although, most people just thought I was odd. I was definitely the only 3 year old in the town whose favorite band was The Beatles and not to mention, knew a little too much about what everyone was feeling.

It was almost my time in the spotlight. I cursed at myself for coming out tonight, I really was not looking forward to performing. I decided on my favorite Paul McCartney song, "Blackbird", because I was beginning to feel nostalgic thinking about my dad and I. I really missed him, and singing always made me feel closer to him. It was going to be hard to keep my emotions in check.

I peeked around the black velvet curtain. The bar was filled, and I was sure there were still people waiting outside hoping to get in. Cade was just finishing up a heavy metal type of song where I didn't understand anything he screamed into the microphone. There were the latex dancers waving around behind him and 2 human candelabras standing at either end of the stage. When he finished singing/screaming bloody murder, the crowd went wild.

_If they thought that was amazing, they are going to hate me!_

My heart was racing. Probably not good when in a room full of vampires. It couldn't be helped though.

…_Breathe…_

"My beautiful sister Iliese has been wonderful enough to agree to sing for all of us tonight!" Some people actual cheered, but I think it was because Cade was talking and they wanted his attention.

I filled my lungs with as much air as possible, slowly exhaled, and then I walked out onto the stage. Cade hugged me tight, and gave me a reassuring smile as he walked off stage left.

I sat down at the piano and gently placed my fingers it's ivory keys. It was strange how calm I became once I touched a piano, it was like being safe. Like being home. I introduced myself and said I would be playing one of my favorite songs. I took another deep breath and glanced out into the audience. I could see Cade standing near me behind the curtain, feeling very proud. Eric was still sitting at the booth where I was earlier, but he had switched seats so he comfortably see the stage. Everyone else was anxiously waiting for me to start, some were angry that they had come here to see Cade, but instead were having to listen to his stupid sister.

There were a couple of hoots and hollers, and hecklers as I tried to ready myself.

"Play the damn song already!"

"Come on!"

"Freebird!"

"Where's Cade?"!

_here goes nothing…_

I began the song slowly. Adding a few jazz chords to change it up a little, just playing whatever I felt would sound good.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of nightTake these broken wings and learn to flyAll your lifeYou were only waiting for this moment to arise"

I felt calm, and soon, the audience was too. Just quietly listening. It was as if I had cast a net of serene feelings over them.

"Black bird singing in the dead of nightTake these sunken eyes and learn to seeall your lifeyou were only waiting for this moment to be free"

My dad and I loved this song. We would sing it over and over during long road trips or while we were fishing. It was fun because we would sing it differently every time. He would take the lead vocals and I would add harmony and riffs. I realized this was my first time singing it since he died…

"Blackbird fly, Blackbird flyInto the light of the dark black night."

The tears were steadily streaming down my cheeks. I closed my

eyes to hold them back, at least until I finished the song. I closed

my mind off to the rest of the room and just concentrated on

singing and playing to the best of my ability, feeling as if I was

singing with my father again in his beat up pick up truck. The one

that I carved my name into the hood with a rock, I was so proud

that I could write my name that he never had the heart to replace

it…

"Blackbird singing in the dead of nightTake these broken wings and learn to flyAll your lifeYou were only waiting for this moment to arise,You were only waiting for this moment to arise,You were only waiting for this moment to arise…"

There was only silence after I finished the last few notes on the piano. I kept my eyes closed, waiting for some sort of response.

_I really must have sucked!_

I opened my eyes after a few long moments trying to register the feelings I was receiving from the crowd. I looked out at them and the first 7 rows of people were crying? No, sobbing! Uncontrollably! Regular tears, bloody tears, runny noses all within a 15-20 foot radius of me. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't know what to do…

_Should I say thank you? Leave the stage? Crawl into a hole and die?_

I stood up from bench and saw that everyone in the back of the bar was in awe and very confused of how everyone near the stage was acting. Especially Eric. He quickly looked up at me, his brow furrowed, and I felt trouble. I backed up to leave the stage, keeping a watch on him.

_this isn't good!_

I glance to back to find Cade holding onto a stage hand, weeping into each others arms. Before I could take another step, Eric had disappeared. Next thing I knew, I was standing in an office, his office. He had me pinned against the wall. Holding my wrists above me and squeezing them tightly, he brought his face centimeters away from my own. I could clearly see his fangs again. It was difficult to read his feelings because my own fear was so overpowering, but he was definitely angry.

"What did you do?" he growled and tightened his hold on my wrists.

I whimpered, I thought my hands were going to snap right off.

He slammed he into the wall again. Hard.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

I knew he wouldn't ask a third time.

"I didn't do anything!" I managed to squeak out. I looked up into his eyes, pleadingly. "I didn't do anything!" I said again, trying to convince him, and myself, that was the truth.

To my surprise, his grip loosened, only a little. He still remained pressed against me. He towered above me, my eyes being level with his fangs. I could sense his anger and the sexual tension building up. Being as scared as I was, I could still appreciate his beauty. His eyes were absolutely mesmerizing, even as he stared lasers into mine. His face was so close, I didn't know if he would kill me or kiss me.

_Please be the latter!_

He kissed me.

The kiss was rough and full of anger. Not at all what I imagined my first kiss would be. I couldn't move or break away with his body pushing against me. He continued to kiss me ferociously, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't kiss back, just a little bit. In the heat of the moment, one of his fangs cut into my bottom lip. As soon as my blood touched his tongue, he stopped. His eyes went wild with lust and hunger, instead of blue, they became pitch black. His grip on my wrist was tighter than ever, and with his body pressed so firmly against me, even his sudden erection was hurting me.

I have never been more terrified in my life!

_He is going to drain me! This is it._

I hoped my brother would come in and save the day, but I knew everyone outside the office was just beginning to gain their senses and by the time he recuperated, it would be too late.

I watched as Eric's head leaned back a little, preparing to pierce my neck. I closed my eyes tight and screamed at the top of my lungs

"STOP!"

I felt his fangs on my neck, just barely indenting my skin. I waited for him to bite down, and the searing pain… He was still there, holding me against the wall, but he didn't bite. When I opened my eyes, time had stopped.

Literally!

He was frozen in place.

I don't know what happened. Or if I made it happen. But I told myself I would have to figure that out later, because he could reanimate any second. I had to get away.

I was able to free my hands easier than I thought it would be. But his body was keeping me from escaping. In an attempt to wiggle free his fangs dug into my neck. I let out a small yelp and quickly covered my mouth, hoping my blood or any sound wouldn't bring him back to life. After a few moments, it seemed safe enough to try again. I moved lower to extract his fangs, and discovered there was some wiggle room if I stood on my tippy toes and sucked in my stomach. I carefully positioned my head to avoid any more accidental stabbings. Since touching him didn't seem to make a difference, I used his shoulders to balance myself as I went into ballerina tippy toes mode. I finally managed to break free once his frozen solid erection wasn't poking into my stomach anymore. For my own sake, I smacked him hard across the face, hoping that if, and when, he came to his face would sting a little.

I pressed my ear against his office door checking to see if the coast was clear. It was silent once again. I walked into the bar area. Not only was Eric frozen but so was everyone else. It was beginning to look like I was the cause of this, since I seemed to be the only one moving about.

My first magic trick seemed to have just worn off. Everyone was frozen with confused expressions, some were pointing and laughing at their friends. I could see my brother leaping off the stage. I assumed he was coming to get me. To avoid him running into Eric's office and getting himself hurt, I looked around for something to write with and on.

_Ooo, post-its! Perfect!_

I wrote "Leave ASAP! I'm safe and heading home, probably in big trouble later…"

It was hard for me to reach him since he was in mid air. So to make matters even more difficult, I had to pull up a chair to stick my note on his forehead. It seemed like the best place because he would realize it's there immediately.

I made it to my car in record time. The bouncer outside seemed to be frozen too. I was worried I had stopped the world dead in it's tracks until another car drove past me.

I made it home safely. No big Viking vampire waiting for me at my door. I was still afraid though. I had no answers. I didn't know how long they would stay there, unmoving. I didn't know what would happen once they _did _start moving. Scariest of all, I didn't know what was going to happen when Eric came to me wanting answers.

_God! I hope he'll just want answers!_

My gut told me he would want more.


End file.
